


Kiss Me First

by Kashika



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, but it's mostly fluff I promise, okay maybe there's also a teensy tiny bit of angst in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashika/pseuds/Kashika
Summary: Seungri likes to kiss Youngbae a lot and it's only well into their third month that Youngbae notices it: Seungri always kisses him first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero/gifts).



> So after writing a 7k 99% Seungri-centric angsty fic I decided to upload this fluffy piece I've written maybe two weeks ago because I'm way too hard on that boy in my stories.
> 
> So have this little piece of fluff because we all need more cute BaeRi in our lives anyway.
> 
> Have fun reading!

The first time Seungri kisses Youngbae they nearly bump noses. It’s just thanks to Youngbae’s quick reaction, tilting his head in the last moment, before Seungri pulls their lips together, that they don’t. It’s the sort of thing Seungri does, part of his being, really. All bold and heads first and eager in what he does before his insecurities can kick in again, before doubts can creep up. When they do, though, he’ll pull away almost shyly. Strong grasp that had Youngbae’s shirt crumpled and pulled smoothing into a soft hold. Eyelashes fluttering, fanning over pink dusted cheeks when he looks down.

 

It’s not until Youngbae smiles and asks why Seungri stopped that the maknae kisses him a second time.

 

Seungri likes to kiss Youngbae a lot after that. He kisses Youngbae when said one sits on the couch watching some random variety show. He sneaks up behind Youngbae when he’s cooking and distracted and Seungri can snatch himself a peck,- and maybe a piece of meat from the frying pan. He steals a kiss from Youngbae before performances in a dark corner for just a second or after they practised for hours upon hours and don’t really feel like moving anymore. He kisses Youngbae when Youngbae just woke up and looks all sleep-ruffled and adorable and can’t really respond yet.

 

He kisses Youngbae a lot. And it’s not until well into their third month that Youngbae notices it. Notices that Seungri is always kissing him first. And apart from a few occasions, always pulls away first, too. As if he’s afraid to bore Youngbae if they kiss for too long or if Youngbae will start disliking it if he continues.

 

At first the thought feels ridiculous. It feels ridiculous because Seungri is bold and enthusiastic and eager. If he wants something he pursues it until he gets it. But the more he thinks about it the more it makes sense. The more he realises that Seungri does it _because_ he’s bold and enthusiastic and eager. Especially when it comes to hiding what he thinks are his personal shortcomings.

 

So when Seungri tries to steal another kiss the next time Youngbae watches Running Man, he turns his head away. And Seungri blinks owlishly and looks at him almost hurt, asking “Hyung?” in this specific way when he thinks he did something wrong but doesn’t want to ask if he did something wrong.

 

Youngbae turns off the TV at that, turns to Seungri who’s sitting with one foot under his thigh, fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt. He looks like a little kid who isn’t sure what he did wrong but expects to be scolded regardless. So he takes Seungri’s hands in his own and squeezes them. Puts on a smile. He doesn’t want the maknae to be uneasy, after all.

 

“I want to kiss you first this time.”

 

The little gasp Seungri makes is adorable. The way Seungri’s fingers curl stronger around Youngbae’s makes him smile. Carefully, he leans forward, watching Seungri closing his eyes and he stops a second just to appreciate the view. Appreciate the strands of caramel-coloured hair falling over Seungri’s forehead. Appreciating the way his long eyelashes touch his skin and his pretty mouth parting ever so slightly.

 

He kisses Seungri slowly, softly, just a light pressure of lips against lips. Takes his time to peck and nibble and taste until Seungri would get inpatient and push back a little. He couldn’t help but smile, smoothing a hand down Seungri’s cheek and right down to his neck. Running the tips of his fingers over the short hair there while finally parting his lips to deepen the kiss. He still keeps it gentle, slowing down every time Seungri tries to speed it up, relishing in the way Seungri would gasp for air in between. The way Seungri would shift closer, hands holding onto Youngbae’s shirt. He takes pleasure in guiding them higher and around his neck, bringing them even closer this way and making their chests touch.

 

Seungri’s breath trembles over Youngbae’s skin when he breaks the kiss. Satisfied with the shudder under his hands when he starts pecking Seungri’s jawline instead, his cheeks and nose and forehead and eyes. He loves the little noises Seungri makes under his affections, the way he becomes pliant and soft in his hands.

 

“My Seungri.” he mumbles against the maknae’s temple, kissing there, too. Seungri makes another noise, trembling in his arms.

 

“So beautiful.” he continues, punctuating it with another kiss to Seungri’s lips.

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

Kiss.

 

“Amazing.”

 

Kiss.

 

“Incredible.”

 

Kiss.

 

“All mine.”

 

Seungri is a mess when he finally leans back again, Seungri’s cheeks flushed and his breath shallow. Youngbae waits for Seungri to open his eyes again before throwing him his brightest smile.

 

“Hyung why did you do that?” Seungri asks, voice small as if he isn’t sure what to make out of everything. As if he isn’t exactly sure how to handle such an affectionate behaviour.

 

“Because I love you”, he gives back easily, gently, “and I wanted you to know that.”

 

Seungri blinks, expression surprised as if he didn’t expect Youngbae’s words at all. Then, he just looks at Youngbae for a long moment, not really doing anything until a shy smile finally pulls his lips apart.

 

“Hyung?”

 

He hums, running a hand absent-mindedly through Seungri’s hair.

 

“Can you let me know some more that you love me?”

 

He smiles gently.

 

“Of course.”

 

And leans back in to kiss Seungri again.


End file.
